Enter The Foxfire
by LycoX
Summary: A new problem arrives in Smallville. One that will stop at nothing to have Clark and his powers by his side.


**Enter The Foxfire**

**Disclaimer: I would say this is a crossover with Teen Wolf, but in a way its kinda not since the OC I'm using for this idea came from a Teen Wolf fic I did awhile ago. Set a week after 'Slumber'.**

* * *

**The Talon**

Business was slowly increasing as the day turned to evening and that was just how Lana liked it. It made her feel good to know that she could count on her fellow Smallville neighbors to come to her place of business for their drink and bakery needs in addition to having a place to hang out and the like. The sight of Byron Moore, Sarah Conroy, Billy Jacobson, and Alicia Baker conversing animatedly at a table was a sight she enjoyed a great deal of. Especially as Alicia and Billy often kept to themselves and she wondered how Byron and Sarah had managed to pull off the impossible where those two were concerned. Billy was often a nervous wreck and to see him so relaxed was a welcome sight in the young lady's eyes.

Alicia was considered a snob because she kept to herself so much and like with Billy, seeing her relaxed and enjoying the company of her fellow teens was another welcome sight to see. The fact Sarah was able to stay in Smallville thanks to an Aunt agreeing to come and stay was a wonderful thing in Lana's eyes as she had come to really like the girl. And like it was with the dearly departed Ryan, it was clear to Lana that she idolized Clark as a hero of sorts and even saw as an older brother. Which Lana could definitely understand that where the first part was concerned as he was something of a hero to her. At least… When he wasn't acting out of character or pushing her away with no real explanation…

An action that continued to hurt her greatly where her _Plaid Knight _was concerned. That they had enjoyed a fun day at Crater Lake during the weekend had been a special moment for Lana. One she'd treasure for as long as she was alive and _fervently _wished for more moments like that. But such things would have wait unfortunately as Clark had to be the one to make the move and allow her in. Whenever that was… She hadn't a clue of however. Her musings of her Knight, whom was surprisingly not around at the moment, was cut short when a clearing of the throat was heard. "Huh!? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Think nothing of it, my dear lady, I know quite well the stare of one in love." Came the smooth reply of a well kept Japanese man in a forest green business suit.

His hair was in a ponytail and he had a goatee that was going past his chin. Lana blushed at his words but pressed on despite it. "How, how can I help you?"

"I do so love when one gets to the point as it truly saves time. I come seeking information."

"Oh? Wouldn't going to the Sheriff's Department be of more help then a girl working in a coffee shop?"

He chuckled. "You would think, but in this case, I thought going to an establishment such as this would prove more… Beneficial." He replied.

_Well, I guess that makes sense…_

"I can't promise anything, but I'll help the best I can." Assured Lana, causing him to nod in approval.

"My thanks, young lady. I seek someone who goes by the name 'Kal'. I'm told he also goes by the name of Clark Kent and I was hoping you would be able to direct me to where I could find him."

Lana's eyes widened at that as this had been the last thing she was expecting. That he somehow knew Clark's supposed 'secret identity' worried her and brought up things she'd rather not remember. "I… Uhh… Well, I don't know a 'Kal', but I do know Clark Kent. But I haven't seen much of him this week outside of school. Farm Life kinda keeps him busy." She informed the man with an attempt at being easy going with her response.

"But you know where he resides, yes? For my business with him is an urgent one, young lady."

Though he had sounded curious and genial, there was something else there that made the co-owner a little nervous. "I'm…" Trailed off Lana as she saw one of the doors of the Talon open and the current topic of discussion himself coming in in his customary red and blues.

Something the man took notice of and turned to see the one he sought and then turned back to Lana with a pleased smile. "Ah, it seems I won't have to search too far for him after all. My thanks, young one."

He walked off to meet Clark as Byron came to the counter with a concerned look on his face that Lana instantly took notice of. "What's wrong?"

"My fellow comrade of skill, William, has spoken of a concerning matter where your last meeting was concerned, Lana. For he has a great impression that the man you spoke with has means of ill intent." Byron told her seriously and causing her to stare at him with worry.

"Th-Thanks, Byron, and tell Billy I said 'thank you' as well. I'll be sure to keep an eye on our newcomer."

"As shall my comrades and I shall do. But I have faith a certain _Knight _can handle whatever ill intent this man may have."

He made his leave to return to his table while Lana hoped like crazy he was right. Minutes later however, would see a shocking sight as Clark would angrily throw the Japanese man on top of their table and speak in an angry tone that honestly scared and concerned Lana. "I have no interest in working for you, Edge or anyone else! Do you understand me!? That part of my life is over and its going to _STAY _over! Now, get the Hell out of Smallville and don't come back!" Yelled the young Kent.

But it seemed the object of his ire wasn't concerned in the least. "Clark!" Called out Lana as Byron readied himself to act if necessary.

Chuckling came from the man that had introduced himself as Kenta Iwao to Clark during their meeting. His eyes even briefly glowed orange, a sight that surprised Clark enough into letting him go but staying incredibly wary of him. Kenta stood up and brushed himself off with a dangerous smile on his lips. "As you are young, I can let this act against me slide, my young friend. But take heed that it is not wise to try such a thing again. Nor is it wise to ignore your true calling. A calling I would wish to cultivate to its highest level."

Angry, Clark got in the man's face with a heated glare. "My answer is _no_. I will NOT be used like a pawn." Near growled the _Last Son_

Coming over to the two before things could get worse, Lana spoke. "Sir, I think its best if you left before I call the Police." Warned the girl seriously.

An intense but uncomfortable stand off of sorts was had between the two men until the older smiled and chuckled. "I shall give you a day's time to think my offer over, Kal. With me, you can be truly great."

"The answer's still no."

Kenta just looked at him with that maddening smile on his lips. "We shall see." And with that, he was gone from the Talon with Clark watching him with narrowed eyes and Lana looking at her _Knight _with concern. And she wasn't the only one as Byron and Sarah, amongst others, were doing the same.

_Damn you, Edge!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: A nice little tease here, wouldn't you say? Once I'm done with a few other projects, I'll be coming back to this at some point.**


End file.
